


Of Dragons and Magic

by CaliforniaDreaminShiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Dragon Keith (Voltron), F/M, Human Shiro (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wounds and Sores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaDreaminShiro/pseuds/CaliforniaDreaminShiro
Summary: An old idea I've been playing around with.An AU wherein Keith is a dragon and Shiro is a 'simple Human' and these fools are going to be killing meWhen light hit the cave, blood covered the outcropping that made the entrance to the cave, weapons and charred Armor laid around the outcropping in the blood. At the bottom of the cliff the ground was covered in charred and bloodied bodies, the smell of the charred flesh strong enough to reach miles into the forest around the cliff.





	1. The beginning of a Freindship

_**10 Years ago** _

  
Keith lifted his head from the ground when the sound of Armor reached his ears, he stood and gathered his pearl in his tail. The pearl now secure he moved further into the cave system his family called home to hide it. The humans couldn’t get it, no matter what, that pearl was the reason his heat beat, the reason he breathed, the source of his flames and the reason he flew.  
The sound of Armor got closer, he turned his large body in the cave and headed for the entrance, he needed to fight, as long as the pearl was safe, he would be safe.

When light hit the cave, blood covered the outcropping that made the entrance to the cave, weapons and charred Armor laid around the outcropping in the blood. At the bottom of the cliff the ground was covered in charred and bloodied bodies, the smell of the charred flesh strong enough to reach miles into the forest around the cliff.

Inside the cave Keith laid wounds covering his body, his head laid upon a large pile of furs that belonged in the hoard he kept, his tail laid upon piles of gold and crystals behind him, a low pitiful whine left his lungs, it had been too close, they had been too many. The humans weren’t dumb, never were though, they had learned from their past failures, they knew the pearl was his weakness, they knew if they got it they had him under their control.

He knew he should flee like his family did years ago, but he was scared, scared that he wouldn’t find a safe place, his cave wasn’t safe anymore either, but he knew how to protect it, knew all nook and crannies’, he’s lived there for centuries, protected it by himself for a century and he for sure wasn’t a quitter. He would keep on protecting his home, cost his life, he wasn’t going to bow down to creatures like humans.

 

_**2 Years ago** _

  
He had been lucky. Lucky, they haven’t been more than what they were. Lucky, he had had at least an hour of sleep between their waves of soldiers, that he had had the power in him to fight the last fight, or he hoped it was the last fight, if they had any more soldiers ready he wasn’t going to make it, they had fire infused Armor, his flames didn’t work on them, he couldn’t fight on a distance like he used to, another wave of soldiers and a mage and he would lose, lose his freedom, lose his will, lose the free expense of air. Humans were becoming more and more of a danger, he couldn’t stay much longer.

A single pair of footsteps sounded at the entrance to the cave. Keith let out a growl turning around from where he was standing, he let out a snarl his tongue coming out from between his teeth, the intruder stood shaking while holding a dagger in his one hand, the armour on his body too big for his frail form. Keith made eye contact with the human “You’re not meant to be here human, the steel on your body is too big for you, I assume your father or brother has been between the dozens of men sent to my cave” the human backed up “Y-You talk… You can talk” the human said his eyes wide as he stared at Keith. Keith let a laugh rumble through his body “but of cause I do, I am as much an intelligent being as you, as your father, as your mother, as your brother. I can see who you are deep in yourself, I see that you carry grief, for what I do not know but I can see it” said Keith.

Keith walked closer to the human curling his tail around the back of the human “you aren’t a killer either, nor are you a thief, then what are you human? Are you a friend? A foe? Perhaps a lover? A husband? A father perhaps?” the human just stared in shock at Keith and tried to back up only to bump into the tail behind him. “I won’t hurt you, unless prompted to hurt you, lay the knife and sword on the ground and get out of the Armor, keep the under suit on though” said Keith.

“H-How can I know you aren’t plotting to eat me though? The first thing we are taught is to never trust creatures of magic and elements” the human said. Keith laughed “of cause they tell you that, you know how much humans live in webs of lies don’t you? You live in one spun by the spider that you call your king” Keith said “Dragons as well as the other creatures and people of magic and elements, no we cannot lie, that is our curse, the curse that made us, the curse of the ancestors, we would get hurt if we tell a white lie, and we would die should we lie for our own gain like that wretched king of yours” he added when the human looked at him with a sceptic look “then tell me your name dragon” said the human and Keith let another rumble leave his stomach “names hold power human, thus I cannot give you my true name before I know you are trust worthy, till then you can call me Keith, it is not my full true name however it is your humans equal to my name” he said “now I told you my name why not tell me yours, or should I keep calling you ‘Human’?” asked Keith. The human smiled “You can call me Shiro then”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro learns something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it, this is written from Shiro's POV

**1 year ago**  
Shiro ran his hand along the scales on Keith’s neck looking at the scars and wounds there with sorrow in his eyes “I don’t get it, why do they keep attacking you? There isn’t anything here the king wouldn’t be able to get on his own without attacking you and sacrificing his soldiers” Keith laughed “Oh but there is Shiro, every one of the things here are originals, multiple of which have been cursed or blessed by the strongest fae and mages in history, not to mention the pearl that lays in the deepest parts of these caves” Shiro looked around taking in the sight, the large amounts of weapons and armor, crystals and gold, trinkets and lockets, Keith had gifted him a bracelet and a necklace from the piles which he wore to this day. He stood and walked to Keith’s head caressing the snout of the dragon laughing when Keith blew warm air at him “Stop it you oversized lizard, I cannot smell of soot when I return to my village tonight, my grandfather though blind will know where I have been today” Keith smirked flashing his canines as he stood and turned forms, Keith’s other form was slightly smaller than Shiro, and looked completely human, if you looked past the tail, horns, violet eyes and sharper canines “Follow me Shiro, I want to show you something” said Keith and without waiting for an answer he turned and walked into the cave’s labyrinth like system of tunnels and grottos.

Shiro followed after him without doubt, having known the dragon for a little over a year now he could say that if it stood between his friend and his village he would choose his friend any minute. The village elders always told tales of dragons, but they always told dragons to be heartless beasts who were only out to steal treasure and killing humans. He remembers the day his mother took her own life after his father had been sent out to fight one of those ‘beasts’ never to return.

Keith was one of those ‘beasts’ except he didn’t kill for the kill, he killed only to protect himself or to feed, Keith wasn’t like the elders had said, Keith was Keith, not an evil monster, but neither was he an innocent, he had hundreds of men’s blood on his claws and teeth, but he wasn’t evil.  
Keith turned to Shiro grabbing his hands, and leading him down the twisting and turning tunnels, until they reached a large chamber. Bones laid spread around the floor, not human bones but dragon bones, Keith let go of Shiro’s hand and walked up to the skull of one of the dragons kissing the snout of it, whispering something softly before beckoning Shiro over. 

“Shiro, this is what your king is after, not the bones, but what the bones hide” he duck in under the jawbone of the dragon and pulled out a large pearl, it was a big enough for him not to be able to hold in both his arms, but small though to look like it would fit perfectly into one of his hands when in his true form “This pearl is what keeps be alive, any of my people whose pearl is destroyed, they die a slow painful death. Your king, he believes that he can control us by holding our pearls hostage, and he is not wrong in that, my Father he destroyed his own pearl after your last king took it, I was but a kit back then” Keith said looking at the skull behind him “My mother and my uncles moved his bones in here, into the chamber where my parents met” Keith’s eyes filled with sorrow. Shiro walked up and laid his hand upon Keith’s shoulder “I will help you protect your pearl Keith, I promise, on my life” Keith’s eyes widened with shock “I can’t ask you to do that Shiro” he said, “you have your grandfather, your family is more important than I am, who knows what that gods forsaken king would do to your grandfather if he ever found out.” It was silent for a long while, the silence defeating, Shiro knew that Keith was right, he knew it, but he couldn’t leave his friend.

Keith turned and looked down the tunnel they had entered through, he looked at high alert Shiro couldn’t hear anything, but he guessed Keith’s higher senses played a part in his alertness, Keith turned forms again a loud snarling coming from him before he hurried to grab both Shiro and the pearl in one of his clawed hands and moved them so that they were under the skull from where he pulled the pearl earlier. “Stay there, and no matter what do not move” said the dragon before hurrying out of the chamber and into the tunnels that lead to the cave entrance. Shiro could hear what Keith had heard now, yelling and banging of metal, swords on shields he would guess, now. It was silent for a short while before he heard it, a loud roar that could shake the whole mountain, Keith had arrived where the noise came from, then it began.

Screaming and sounds of agony filled the tunnels and champers, more roaring, Shiro could almost see it for him, the blood filling the cave entrance where he and Keith spend most of their time basking in the late evening sun, arrows, swords and knives penetrating Keith’s scales and skin. He remembered how Keith had told him before that the king wanted control of all the non-human creatures, and how he would need to control at least one dragon for every territory for him to control the other creatures. Keith had told him then that the king was sending mages with the soldiers to try and tie Keith to the ground, to bind him. Shiro touched the pearl, it was warm, Keith hadn’t said much more that the pearl being the reason he was alive, Shiro guessed that the heat must mean that Keith had been hurt.

Shiro looked around the chamber, he needed to help Keith. He looked for anything that could work as armor, his eyes fell on a cluster of large eggshells and a skull a little larger than the size of his head, around the chamber laid fabric and ropes. He sat out and 10 minutes later, he had a makeshift helmet and a makeshift set of armor to protect the most vital parts of his body, he knew he could easily get a sword on the way up, so he sat out running up into the cave where Keith was still fighting.

He found a sword easily, it was light but sturdy, he grabbed a shield too, it seemed to be of the same material as the sword and he smirked, he was going to help his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new home and new friends await

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is a little later than what I wanted but im kinda stressing, I have exams from monday next week and 3 weeks (including next week) forth so that's kinda stressing me as well as I have to edit a lot of pictures I took at a convention I was at recently, but here is chapter 3, I don't know if I should tag mayor violence since I'm honestly just writing as it is oh well enjoy

_**1 year ago**_  
The fight was over, both of them were hurt, Shiro not so much, Keith, Keith had spears, swords and arrows stuck in his skin, a broken wing and multiple deep gashes and angry wounds. Shiro walked up to Keith, a slight limp in his walk, he laid his hand upon Keith’s snout smiling. Keith breathed out, “You stupid human” he said with a slight humor to his voice “I told you to stay, and look where you are now, here, hurt, dressed in the shells from my sisters egg and the skull of my sister as a helmet, I must say though, you’re brave for such a fragile being, to go against your own kind like that” Shiro smiled “You’re my friend Keith, and I wouldn’t be a good friend if I didn’t help you” he said Keith laughed “I guess not, then I must ask you Shiro, will you run with me? I cannot stay here much longer, they are getting closer and closer to an amount I can’t take, next year, who knows how many they’ll send, I need to go away, though I cannot stand to leave you behind” Shiro was still for a while, before he sighed “I need to tell my grandfather that I’ll be away for a while, then plan some way to seem dead to my village, but I’ll come with you” he said “I’ll meet you here again tomorrow at midnight, and I’ll be ready to leave” Keith Laughed “I guess I have to get ready too then” Keith stood and smiled at Shiro “I’ll be ready then, now go along and get ready, thank you for joining me Shiro”

_**Six months ago**_  
They had found a mountain protruding from a forest, it seemed to be an old long dead volcano. Trees grew on the side of the mountain only stopped by the caves and grottos that were what had originally pulled them here. Shiro had heard when visiting a nearby village for supplies when he had overheard a group of merchants talking about the forest mountain filled with riches, they spoke of legends of fae protecting the mountain from everything and everyone that wished to mine it for its riches. They had been right about the fae protecting the mountain not because of any riches but because the mountain held so much meaning to the fae, the waterfalls running out of the mountain and the countless grottos and caves filling the mountain. Even though they had for generations stood empty after the dragon that once lived there had disappeared, the fae had kept protecting the mountain in hopes that the dragon would return, at that Keith had explained that the only way for dragons to die were if their pearl were destroyed, and that the most likely reason for the dragon to have disappeared would be that they had found a mate or that the dragon had simply had a cluster of eggs with another dragon and left to help raise the young, when Keith had conversed with the local chief of fae, he had returned to Shiro and nudged him with his muzzle “Well looks like we have a new home,” he said “I talked the fae king into making a pact of protection with regards to you. It’ll take a while but the fae will warm up to you Shiro, they just have to learn to trust you”

  
_**Present day**_  
It was almost a year ago that Keith had asked him to leave with him, they had found a cave system far from human civilization. Eight months after they left Shiro had given a currier a letter to be delivered to the leader of his village, the letter had addressed that Shiro had been found dead, with the letter he send a replica of his first created chains from the village forgery with his initials on their connecting metal plate. His grandfather would have grieved his death, but Shiro knew that the rest of the village would take petty on the old man, having lost all his family in 5 years.

A loud roar sounded in the sky and Shiro Smiled, Keith had returned home. The dragon landed in the entrance to the grotto where Shiro said before he turned forms “I’m home Shiro, I brought some livestock I was thinking we could build a pen for them” Shiro looked to where Keith had landed, a small cropping of stone and grass in the middle of the lake that made the heart of the large grotto, then he laughed, Keith had brought back 4 living sheep, who were all running around like headless hens. “Keith for them to breed there needs to be a ram, those are sheep, or rather females, you would need a ram for them to get lamb” Keith looked at the ground “Sorry, I think I kinda just guessed out from how dragons can get kits without needing anyone of the opposite gender” Shiro laughed further “Oh god please don’t come and say one day ‘Shiro I’m pregnant’ because that would honestly kill me, because that would mean you have a secret lover you haven’t told me about dragon” at that Keith joined in the laugher “oh goddess no! I’m not suited to be a parent, not at all! The kit would die before it even left the egg! Oh and no, no I do not plan on getting myself a lover, at least not yet, I have my eyes on someone, but they don’t feel the same about me” Shiro smiled “Sorry to hear that buddy” he said, and the conversation was ended at Keith splashing water at Shiro. They played around for hours in the water both being soaked to the bone when they collapsed on the bank of the lake laughing.

They were about to sleep when a small fae, they reached around Shiro’s midsection height wise, came storming into the large grotto they had made their sleeping chamber “Keith, Shiro you have to help-” she said running up to Keith laying obviously shaking hands on the dragon’s muzzle “Humans have entered the forest to the south, they started cutting down the nymphs’ trees and killing them, please you have to help!” Before she had even finished Shiro was already half dressed in his now much more useful armor, a chest plate of dragon scales which Keith had shed during spring, full leg and arm braces, still the dragon skull helmet though it had been painted with runes of ancient magic on the inside allowing him, as long as on the back of Keith, to spew a dragons flames, the outside was painted black like the scales of his armor, with white symbols of ancient dragons on the cheek bones, the horns of the skull painted in gold. Keith stood and rumbled soothingly “We will help, thank you for coming here child, now hide and stay safe, though be a sweetheart and take my pearl with you” he said, and the small girl nodded and ran with the pearl, Shiro climbed onto the dragons back and off the were into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter this time, but I guess a little is better than nothing, due to exams you probably won't be getting a new chapter before I get the time to write after my exams and I have made it safely to my holiday destination, I have my computer with me to write when I can't sleep while I'm in Malta because I have a feeling it's gonna be warm
> 
> Trigger warning; death is mentioned and blood is described

They arrived to what Shiro would call hell on earth, trees lay on the ground some burning others already burnt to a crisp or covered in the blood of only the goddess know how many nymphs, hundreds if not thousands of nymphs were running around in panic the intruding humans killing the panicking nymphs as they went along, mages and large snake like creatures continuing the attacks on the trees. He gagged at the sight of the bodies, ranging from burnt to death to cut into pieces and arrows almost sprouting from their bodies. Shiro could feel Keith growling underneath him, he laid a hand on Keith’s neck and when the dragon turned his head to him in question he nodded and growled his promise “We said we would help them, it’s now or never” Keith answered in a nod before he went from hovering over the scene to diving head first in, Keith roars and grabs a human, a general from what Shiro could see, Keith throws the human across the burnt out clearing as soon as they land and lets out a blood curdling roar. The humans, obviously not expecting a dragon to show up, started focusing their attacks on Keith and Shiro, the dragon not showing much care, Shiro still safe on the dragons back was spewing fire and shooting arrows and of cause, he was picking out any and all spears or arrows which embedded themselves within the flank and upper sides of the dragon.

They must’ve made a good distraction, before Shiro could really notice it all the nymphs that were still alive had fled the area, probably to into the deeper forest, the fae king had long ago made most of the forest a safe haven however, some creatures had stayed outside the haven, no one really knew why, but Keith had told Shiro about a month ago that there were a lot of unspoken taboos within the different fae, dryads and nymphs didn’t mix well even though they were both technically the same species, to say that Shiro felt slightly aloof with all the different politics within the fae wouldn’t be a lie, he was confused, sure humans had the taboo that the poor should never seek to earn more than what they do, that you are born into your inheritance, Shiro hated the idea of that, sure his family hadn’t been poor when they had lived but they hadn’t been rich either, why couldn’t everyone not just live together? He knew it was wishful thinking and that he was naïve to think that everyone could get along, he had first handedly seen how humans treat other creatures and other people.

He shook his head letting go of his train of thoughts as he leapt from Keith’s back sword drawn and ready to fight, he swung the sword as soon as he landed successfully taking down one of the human intruders. They kept fighting till the humans either laid dead, were badly wounded or had run away. Keith had in the start of the battle gotten badly hurt from a mage having used an acid spell on the dragon resulting in multiple of his scales having been etched away, specifically on his chest and his flank scales had been hit and had etched away from the acidic substance the spell had brought with it. Shiro could see the pain that haunted Keith, arrows and other weaponry were stuck in the flesh and skin in the areas where the dragon’s scales were no more, Shiro walked up and started pulling out the arrows one by one before moving to the larger weapons like swords and spears. Keith winced every time he pulled something out and Shiro knew that Keith would be flying back home from that alone.

The sun was raising on the horizon when they returned back to the mountain, Shiro lead Keith into the first grotto they came to and told the dragon to lay down and relax before he himself left to go to the cave they normally stayed in. He picked up pieces of fabric and different plants to put on Keith’s wounds “Dragon root, Moon flower, Oak sap, Birch Bark, Wolfsbane and water, that should do, now mortar and pestle and fabric” he mumbled for himself picking up the things he would need, he wrote down a note on what they should get more of before he left the cave with the things and headed back to the grotto where he had left Keith. 

When he reached the grotto, he could truly see the dragon’s pain, Keith laid completely still even as Shiro entered and sat down in front of the dragon’s snout as he prepared the different ingredients into a salve to be put on the open wounds where scales would be missing for weeks, maybe months to come. It was a large disadvantage for Keith losing the scales but they would have to deal with it the old fashioned way, maybe Shiro would go north and try to get in contact with an old friend of his that could help Keith, she would need payment but they had more than enough gold for that, now though it was more about making the dragon better again, then they could talk it over, maybe go together for a couple of days, they would have to see, for now they needed rest and calm before doing anything more.


	5. It is I...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm sorry for not posting for a while, however I ended up going on an unexpected hiatus for a while due to family matters (which was kind of explained on my Tumblr) and now I have started school once again on the 15th of august, updates might be relatively slow but here is chapter 5 - Enjoy

A month later found Keith and Shiro on the first flight in while, Keith’s wounds being newly healed and only now allowing for him to take to the sky, the hovered over the forest, too high for humans to notice but low enough to see everything, they had spotted a few kids playing in a clearing watched closely by their parents, a pair harpists collecting herps at the foot of the northern mountains at the very edge of the forest, but nothing that would be a threat to anyone within the forest.

 

Keith had landed them by a large lake to get something to drink when a gasp was heard behind them, Shiro had turned to look already ready to attack should it be an actual threat, but no it was no such thing, it was a small group of humans, well three humans and a small furry creature of some kind, it looked like a dog, though Shiro was pretty damn sure a dog was not supposed to have antlers, nor was a dog supposed to have two large saber like fangs protruding from its upper mouth, he kept his hand on his sword, Keith had let his head rise and had turned it, he obviously wasn’t feeling threatened however he still had the two ears atop his head pulled back, the line of fur along his back was bristled and his tail was moving irritably from side to side.

The smaller of the three stepped forward a large smile on their face “You’re the rider the whole town has been talking about!” they said, or was it a girl? Shiro wasn’t sure, though it felt like he had seen the human before, Shiro smirked “I guess I am” he says, “what about it?” the kids all stare at him before one of the other two, a tall lanky kid, speaks “How did you tame a dragon to not kill you? My mother told me dragons won’t think twice before killing” Keith hammered his tail into the ground and Shiro stepped off of his back before Keith turned back in to all his human glory, “I am not ‘tamed’ human, and I never will be” he growled even standing shorter than the other he looked almost like he was moments from taking the boy’s life, the boy, he looked taken aback, obviously from the fact that Keith could turn to a much more human form, well except from the small horns, scales on his cheeks and the small fangs that his heritage left him with. “If I wished I could kill you here and now however it seems the small gremlin looking one is looking for something, or rather someone, and the wendigo hound there does happen to trust that one so I’m giving you till you proof yourself un worthy of my trust, to either continue on or ask our help” He said, Shiro Smiled the time he had spent with Keith had been hard at first, when they first started out Keith would keep a constant wary eye on him, and now years later Keith trusted him enough to sleep and be his most vulnerable around him, as well as them being close enough to read one another like open books.

 

The small human held their hand to their chest before they spoke “You know I’m looking for someone, if I asked you would you help me look? I don’t own much which I can pay but I am willing to pay what I can” They said, Keith smiled and walked up the small human “We do not demand payment to help those trusted by otherworld creatures or creatures of Magic. However I will need a name to call you by, and I description of the one you are out looking for” He answered and Shiro walked up beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder “I go by the name Pidge. We’re looking for a good friend of my family, he disappeared about a year ago, our village received a letter that he had been found dead, but we never received the body to bury him, my brother, and the best friend of the guy who disappeared, they went to the place where the letter said his body had been found, they returned a few months ago with no body but a rumor that he had been seen walking in a town nearby only days before they arrived at the place he had been found” The small human said and Keith and Shiro looked at each other for a moment before Shiro spoke “What is the name of the person you are looking for  as well as what they look like? We might have heard about them if he is hiding as dead the magical creatures might have taken him in” he said looking back to Pidge who answered “His birth name is Takashi Shirogane, though everyone calls him Shiro, if we go with him possibly looking like he did when he disappeared then he has black hair with a white streak in the front, a buzzcut, and he’s robustly build” Keith and Shiro looked at each other, then Keith spoke in Dragon tongue, “Maybe you should tell the kid? Then we’ll send them on their way back to your village” Shiro stared at Keith but spoke “Seriously? You want to risk that?” Keith’s answer was the most dead on stare Shiro had ever had pointed at him, and Keith seemed to have a thing with just looking at you and making you feel like you are the dumbest person alive if you asked questions to what he had said, sure, Shiro loved that about Keith because he was so straight to it and always cut the chase but in this case Shiro didn’t know what to do, he honestly didn’t know.

 

“Fine” he hissed at Keith’s continues stare “I’ll tell them” he pouted under the skull and Keith started to snigger at him and he turned to the other humans placing his hand on the skull and pulling it off of his head “You’ve been looking for me then” he said, Pidge stared with an open mouth at him, tears collecting in their eyes, and Shiro spoke again “you were right in your guess, no, I am indeed not dead, and I know that my grandfather must be missing me, but listen Pidge, if you’re here to drag be back you can forget it, I have vowed to stay here and I am not breaking that vow” He said, his voice raising at the last bit sounding almost harsh. Keith nuzzled him effectually calming Shiro down beside him “relax my knight, if they did try to take you, you know I would not allow that” Keith said, and their eyes met, Keith’s violet eyes having a soft shine to them as they smiled at one another.

 

The small human, Pidge talked again in disbelief “What do you mean you’re not returning home?” they said voice rising “Your grandfather is on his death bed, Adam; you know the guy you were to marry, he is worried SICK for you!” they yelled “Matt, he went looking for you! Adam too! They are both still trying to find the time to travel further, travel further to find, Takashi Shirogane, to find YOU Shiro” tears ran down their cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> The first Chapter was pretty short but it's only an introduction to our two fools so stay tuned for chapter two which will propably be up some time during this week (most likely thursday or sunday since I have 2 hours train ride those days)
> 
>  [My Tumblr](https://shironartsandwriting.tumblr.com)


End file.
